Rei Chastrue
Rei Chastrue (ちゃすとる れい) is one of the main protagonists in “Our Commitment”, she is seen closely attached to Shinto Viridian and is dedicated to both her work and friends. She is also uncomfortable when someone mentions something about 'kids' and 'childhood'. Biography Appearance Rei has long silver white hair that reaches her waist, her bangs can almost cover the entire left portion of her face. She has bright azure orbs, and her hair adorns a headband with a black and white ribbon at the left side of her hair. In her casual attire, she has a black choker around her neck with a blue gem at the middle. She wears a dark grey off-shoulder shirt beneath a dark purple top with straps. She wears a dark blue skirt with azure hemlines, a grey fringe occupying her front left lower hip and connected to her back hip. A soft grey cloth with dark grey and blue accessories to an obi sports her waist, tied into a black ribbon at her back with two long blue ends that reaches the back of her knee. She wears grey stockings with garter straps and has dark heels accompanied with lavender bandages tied around her right ankle and her left upper knee. She always has the ribbon on her hair, for she wore one identical to it in her childhood days. Personality Rei is often seen as a bubbly female and is outgoing, she is independent at most times—but can be seen relying on others as well (mostly to her close friends). She has many suitors due to her parents' persuasion of her getting married by the fresh age of twenty four, even though she dislikes the idea of it; she converses well and greets her suitors warmly to at least please her family. History (Childhood & Adolescence) “Please don't leave.” Rei isn't that friendly when she was little, only having at least five friends. She’s close to Violette and Shinto for she sees them as her close buddies, but her friendship with Violette grew distant as her friend ‘focused’ on someone else. But even if their friendship had unfortunately grown apart, she sticks close to Shinto after loosing Violette. Claiming she was a ‘stranger’ and didn't act like ‘Violette’ anymore. When both Rei and Shinto became adolescents, although they were happy, tragedy strikes the pair abruptly. It was just days before the female’s birthday, both were walking around the vicinity of their town when Shinto tells Rei that he’s going to buy her something from the local gift shop across the street. Without even his friend’s affirmation to his offer, he had already began walking. Rei was quick to inform him that a car was driving fast towards him, but he wasn't so fast to avoid it. Rei called for an ambulance and rushed over to her friend's form, panicking when she saw not only Shinto; but yet another body under the car that was ran over. The boy was years older, but is strikingly similar to her friend. She came to realize that it was Shinto's older brother, Linford, who had pushed his brother to the side in order not to die. Came along his own consequence, and took the fatal hit. Both were taken to the hospital as Rei informed their parents about it, the siblings were placed in different rooms. Shinto had been hospitalized and is diagnosed with ‘amnesia’, the car hit him on the head—and his family and the doctors are beyond surprised that he was able to survive despite his critical condition. All that Rei knew about Linford's condition is that he is currently undergoing surgery, to which she informs his parents. Since his parents knew that their son was with Rei at the time of accident, they accused her for it. Claiming that she pushed him to the road, and even dragged along his brother. Absurd as it sounds like, Rei wasn't able to defend herself for they kicked her out of the room. Without hearing the female adolescent out, his family took their son away from America and decided to move to France. Without knowledge of what hapened to the older brother. Because of the loss of someone, Rei grew determined instead of being sad. She studied hard and pursue her dream of being a fashion designer, having designed and sell her clothing by the age of thirteen, she becomes known. She was taken in as a first-timer in the MajestueuX branch in America. When she turns seventeen, she was offered a spot in the main MajestueuX branch in France. Her family supported her, and allowed her to live in her aunt's house in France. She comes to France for both her career, and to search for her long childhood friend. Background (Present) "I'll wait for you.." Rei is a famous designer working under an equally famous company named "MajestueuX", even if only by the age of seventeen, her works are often used by models of the company. Her career is successful and keeps on improving as her work becomes even more famous around the country of France. She stumbles one day to a boy, whose appearance strikingly resembles the childhood friend that she had lost in the days of her childhood. When she sees the same pendant hanging around the male's neck, she immediately calls his name. Shinto greets her with a small smile, and asks her if she needs anything. Devastated, Rei remembers that he had lost his memories of her due to the accident. She plays along and says that the pendant he is wearing resembles something in her possession, he replies simply. Saying that the pendant was given to him by a 'girl with black and white ribbons' when he was a kid and was being hospitalized, Rei instantly knew that the male was indeed no one else but her childhood friend. Although she can easily tell him about his past, she decides to let him find it out on his own. The two becomes close after that day, since both of them are free from work, they decided to hang out; rebuilding the lost bond between them. Rei is willing to wait until he remembers, and that's completely fine. Along the days, she meets many people who later on became her friends. Mostly in the convention, where she finds Andrei Castleton friend she met ever since she went to France and Violette Brunswick, who was also her childhood friend she grew distant to. She meets others like Bellatrix visits her often and helps her get inside the MajestueuX building, Blue Jade, and Viridi Lia are personal customers. She grows close to MajestueuX's head boss, Nero, as well. She lives her days happily, waiting for the time Shinto can finally remember her again. Along, she meets new and numerous people who will later on become her friends, too. Character Relationships * Shinto Viridian - Rei's childhood friend and love interest, after he moved out of the country, Rei was determined to find him. However, when she remembered that he had forgotten her, she is willing to wait. * Ellen Blanc - Her cousin who is also in France for the time being, she often visits Rei in her home with her aunt and usually wakes her up an hour early before her wake up time. * Nero Crimonta - Her boss. She had grown close to him ever since he became the main head of the MajestueuX branch. She is the one to give him coffee whenever she's early, and often gets an earful whenever she comes in late due to her aunt's stories. * Viridi Lia - Rei's personal customer, she is the one making the costumes|suits for concerts; along with Blue and Bellatrix. Viridi is also a close friend of Rei, and she is aware of the youth's sickness. * Blue Jade - Rei's personal customer. Both him and Viridi are usually in Rei's office whenever they are free. Also a friend of Rei, and is teased by her from time to time. * Bellatrix Cal Poly - A friend of Rei who visits her office from time to time to give her plushies. She is aware of Nero and Bellatrix's situation and is seen talking to Nero about the matter. * Linford Dartmouth - Her friend. She was afraid of him when she was a child. * Violette Brunswick - Rei's childhood friend. * Andrei Castleton - A friend Rei met ever since she went to France. She warns him about Violette falling in love easily. * Line Viridian - She talks to him about Ellen and asks him to keep an eye out for her since Ellen tends to be hostile to people she doesn't know. * Laurus Jade - Rei looks up at her works. * Julie Malachite - A friend of Rei. * Sylvanna Harlequin - Another personal customer of Rei, also a friend of hers. * Felisha Lincolnshire - Someone she knew is a friend when she was attending military in Russia to accompany her father. Trivia * "Rei" in Japanese means 'bell' and also means 'beautiful and lovely'. * She never forgets to leave the house without her ribbons. * She constantly tugs at her ribbons whenever she's thinking, pulling them down to cover her face when she's shy or flustered, and pinching them whenever she's nervous.